Songs About Sakura
by italiciguana
Summary: Drabble series. 9/12: Sakura just doesn't get it.
1. Harder to Breathe

Was Kakashi being honest? Sakura couldn't believe it. There was _no way_ he would actually be confessing to her!

"I like you."

It had to be a joke… a cruel and thoughtless prank. She looked sideways towards Naruto and Sai, who were looking at her with strange smiles.

"Actually, I've liked you for awhile."

Sakura stared up at him in disbelief, her mouth agape. A noodle slid down her cheek.

"You look a little silly like that, but really, it's fine. You're very cute."

_Cute?_ If you confess to a woman, you don't call her _cute_. You say she is intelligent, that her jokes are funny, and that you love to be around her!

"Are you okay? I thought we were cool."

No way were they cool! Confession without flowers? Absolutely not.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is unacceptable. I expect more from you."

He looked back at her with a frown.

"Now that's uncalled for, Sakura. I only spilled a little sauce on your shirt."

Wait, _what?_

Sakura looked down.

_Damn it._


	2. This Love

Sakura would not agree to this.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. Just a _quick_ peak at Kakashi in the bath, then we'll leave."

Ino was a terrible pervert, and Sakura wanted nothing to do with her.

"Aren't you curious?"

No way in hell.

"Oh, he's not even wearing a mask!"

No way in hell!

"Oh, but he's your _sensei_ Sakura!"

Where was he?

"I just knew it. You like him!"

_Damn it_.


	3. Shiver

There was nothing to admit about some cunning plan; Ino was just full of herself.

"Are you _certain_ you left your towel in your room?"

Of course she left it there, just not on purpose. Really.

"That's strange. You hate coming to the bathhouse since your chest is so flat, I can't imagine you forgetting a towel now that I've got you to come along."

Sakura wished Ino would just shut up and find her an extra towel or something. She was hiding herself with a hand, and a woman that passed by gave her a dirty look.

"And to get your robe soaked, so you can't even redress yourself."

A _complete_ accident.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you that's this is a co-ed bathhouse."

In one horrifying second, Sakura exposed herself to three strange men _and_ Naruto.

But not Kakashi.

_Damn it_.


	4. She Will Be Loved

Sakura did _not_ have a crush on her sensei.

"I'm glad you asked me out."

In fact, she had a date with a visiting ninja from Kumogakure.

"Though I've got to say, I feel a little cornered."

She thought him rather good looking, but a bit skittish.

"You pretty much rushed me at the training grounds. I like forward girls, but-"

But _what_?

"But I think your boyfriend doesn't approve."

Sakura turned around, seeing the critical eye of Kakashi.

"He's a bit old for you though, don't you think?"

Two hours later, Sakura had to explain why she had KO'd the ambassador from Kumogakure to the Hokage, while Kakashi stood beside her with a wicked smile.

_Damn it_.


	5. Tangle

Now Sakura was certain Kakashi was just fucking with her.

"I do like you."

And she wasn't going to take it anymore; first a prank confession, then slipping out of the bathhouse before she could enact her pla- that horrifying accident, _AND _crashing her date?

"However, I really don't think it's appropriate-"

Oh, not _him_ too! She put her foot down.

"-that we continue playing pranks on each other. Friends shouldn't let friends prank one another."

Two hours later, Sakura had to explain to the Hokage why she had KO'd Kakashi. When she did not believe it, Sakura told the truth – after all, Kakashi was still sleeping it off under the careful supervision of Shizune.

Tsunade had laughed into the night.

_Damn it_.


	6. The Sun

Sakura's favorite place was the hospital.

"I hate this place."

Kakashi was not thrilled waking up with the harsh glare of the Sun filtering in through the window. He covered his eyes and groaned. Sakura had opened the blinds. She had no intention of closing it.

"Why did you punch me so hard? It was just a joke."

Hardly.

"I'm sorry."

She doubted his sincerity.

"How about a kiss-"

…

"-on my forehead. Ino said it heals faster."

Shizune wasn't the one who watched over him last night?

_Damn it_.


	7. Must Get Out

He knew.

"Why hasn't Kakashi come to training this week?"

Sakura could not answer Naruto's question. She knew that answer of course, but she had no idea why he was ignoring her _now_.

"Sakura-chan, are you still mad at him?"

What bothered Sakura was not that he knew… but that he had obviously known for a long time, and made fun of her for it for the last month.

"I think you should say sorry. It was just a little sauce…"

No, it started sooner than that. There must have been a _reason_ why Sakura thought he was confessing to her then.

"Unless, don't tell me… are you still upset that he caught you making out with a shadow clone?"

Wait.

He caught her doing _that_?

_Damn it_.


	8. Sunday Morning

This was a disaster.

"Oh god, Forehead, what's wrong with you? That's just sick."

Sakura had confided in Ino about what she had done. As perverted as Ino was, she saw making out with a shadow clone a little _too_ needy.

"You're lucky he didn't report you. Don't you know there are laws against that?"

Really? That was just ridiculous. All she did was create a shadow clone and have her transform into Kakashi. And she did a number of other people too…

"Well, I won't report you. I'm just surprised Kakashi didn't tell the others."

Sakura decided not to tell the entire truth to Ino; she would tell the others. She was probably going to tell about this… but Sakura needed advice.

"I think you need to confess to Kakashi. Not that he'll accept but…"

Ino was right. She had to tell Kakashi how she felt… and he was going to turn her down. But maybe he wouldn't keep messing with her… maybe.

_Damn it_.


	9. Secret

Sakura never took Kakashi for a prankster.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

But he was a jerk; an insincere, lovable… horrible jerk! How could she expect his response to her confession to be anything but derogatory?

"You're not subtle. For a kunoichi, that's a bad trait."

The list of his bad traits could fill the entire collection of encyclopedias, sans definitions.

"I suppose subtlety is not really a concern of yours. After all, you could just pummel someone to death."

Something in her eyes must have told Kakashi to be gentler in his turning down of her confession.

"But I can accept your faults anyway. Just don't create a shadow clone of me again. That's just sick."

What a horrible way to turn her down!

"How about we get something to eat? Not ramen, I'm sure Naruto's there."

Now he was going to rub it in her _face_?

_Damn it_.


End file.
